Eyes of a Demon
by Zeraphic Triomis
Summary: A memory that begins to haunt AVALANCHE as they rediscover the Red Moon. To kill, or not to kill? Featuring an original character. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hoorah! Tis my first FF7 story I made… featuring an original character that I just randomly put in here. Sometimes, I can think of good fanfics if I stick an original character in there. :shrugs: Yeah. Sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following FF7 characters in this story. However, I do own Anna.

**Eyes of a Demon**

Chapter 1

"Why do I have to clean this?"

"Shut up and keep cleaning!"

"Alright alright!"

Cid grunted and continued reading the newspaper on his bed. Anna, who was in the middle of the room, was busy cleaning her robotic left arm… under Cid's command. It had to be annoying to clean the stupid thing for thirty minutes straight. Cid wanted it to be spotless. 'You know… he could just clean it for me.' Anna thought angerly to herself. 'Or is he just nervous about touching another girl… oh wait, ugh. What the heck. The guy's a total flirter if you ask me. Che.' Anna sighed mentally and continued her cleaning.

"Is it still raining?" Cid grunted again as he looked up from his paper.

"I would think so." Anna replied, still quite annoyed at him.

AVALANCHE, including Anna, had been searching for a place to crash for a couple days. Sleeping outside for practically a week was not good for them and Anna, considering that her robotic limbs were not suitable for the outside, especially in the rain. Anna really wanted a new "skin" to put over her robot parts, but where the heck would she get one? Just rip it off of someone's arms and legs? Hah… no. Although, she really wanted to rip's Cid's skin off really bad. He had been bugging her ever since they entered the hotel.

"Hah! I'm finally finished!" Anna happily chanted as she made her way to Cid. "You see?"

She held up her arm for Cid to inspect. And without looking at it, Cid responded flatly,

"I still see spots."

Anna growled and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I don't see any. So, I'm done," and at that, she made her way to a corner in the room and sat down there.

Tifa, who had been watching the two of them argue, finally spoke up.

"C'mon, Cid, be nice."

"Tch. I don't have to," he replied as he made his way inside the covers of the bed and turned away from her.

Anna sat up and groaned.

"Geez! You know, this isn't your room! That's Yuffie's bed!"

Cid didn't respond. Only the sound of his fake snoring was heard. Yuffie had decided to explore the big hotel they were staying at. Cid just came in to order Anna to clean her robot parts. She started to head towards the door.

"Tifa? I'm going to look around."

"Okay, just be back before it gets late."

Anna nodded and left the room as she closed the door silently behind her. Members of AVALANCHE were obviously staying in different rooms. Cloud chose who should stay with whom. Obviously, the girls with the girls and boys with the boys. Red XIII was staying with the boys, since he… technically _is_ a boy. oO; Cloud had gotten a special room with only one bed. He just wanted to be alone for a little while.

After wandering the long hallways, she finally heard laughing coming from room G47, the room which was being occupied by Red, Vincent, Barret, and Cid… who was still sleeping back in the other room. Anna finally stopped in front of G47 as she heard giggling and yelling. She was surprised that the rooms near it weren't complaining. Finally, as she knocked on the door a few times, loud thumping noises were heard coming towards the door. The door suddenly sprung open as Barret came rushing out, shaking Anna's shoulders rapidly.

"GET THIS CRAZY GIRL AWAY FROM US!" he yelled in Anna's ear.

She blinked a few times before she pointed inside the room.

"I… is Yuffie in there?"

"DAMN RIGHT SH'IS!" Barret then pushed Anna inside.

Yuffie, who was happily jumping up and down on the beds, whacked Red on the head with a bunch of pillows. Vincent, who was quite far away from the over excited girl, was sitting near the window. Anna stepped in and waved slowly.

"Eh… Yuffie?" she said slowly.

Yuffie automatically stopped what she was doing and tackled Anna to the ground.

"Anna! My bestest buddy! Whatcha doin' here?"

"Uh… I was just looking for you…?" she lied.

"Ooh! Really!"

"Pleeeaaaassseee," Barret begged to Anna. "Get this monster out of here! An' go get that damn Cid!"

Anna responded with a nod and dragged Yuffie, who was clinging to her leg, out of the room. 'Geez, it's like she has no off button!' Anna thought to herself as she sighed loudly. She couldn't really stand hyper people, but she was used to Yuffie's hyperness. Anna had been with AVALANCHE for quite some time now… and it was an accomplishment for her to get used to everyone, especially Yuffie.

* * *

"I'm going… I'm going…"

After practically pushing Cid off of the bed, he finally left the girl's bedroom and headed for his own. As Cid made it to his own room, Barret greeted the half-asleep Cid with a whack in the head with his huge fist. Cid suddenly decided to wake up.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"YOU MORON! LEAVIN' US WIT DAT DEVIL!"

"Will you guys PLEASE be quiet!"

The two arguing boys turned their heads toward Red XIII, who was sitting right in front of them, wagging his brightly lit tail around.

"Focus on getting a lot of rest for tonight."

"What? Are we leaving tomorrow?" Cid asked.

"I don't know."

Silence filled the air at that. Usually, Cloud would have told everyone when they were to depart. Something was obviously bugging him and no one knew why. He usually didn't like to talk about what was wrong, so, no one even tried. Except… maybe Tifa would, but she decided that Cloud needed a little space for a while. Maybe she would talk to him the next morning.

Vincent, who had been awfully quiet ever since they entered the hotel, was examining the weather outside. Apparently, it had gotten worse. The sky was a dark black color, but turned a gray-ish color whenever lightning lit up in the sky. Raindrops were falling down fast and made a lot of noise whenever it hit the glass window. The trees in the surrounding area were moving brutally to the wind's forceful blows as branches fell out of the trees and landed on the ground with a loud thud. This annoyed Vincent for some reason. He sensed that this storm wasn't going to end anytime soon. Not only that, but something else was annoying him… but he didn't know exactly what…

"Vincent?" Vincent turned around, only to spot Red sitting on the floor, wagging his tail around. "It's time for rest."

"I'm not tired right now."

"I think you _are_."

Vincent had to admit that he was _kind_ of tired. Sleeping outdoors definitely was uncomfortable, especially since he had to sleep next to the two most loudest snorers ever: Barret and Cid. And, what do you know, he was stuck with them again. He sighed and turned to stare out the window, resuming his inspection of the weather.

"…. The weather hasn't been getting better," he said as Red walked up to Vincent and looked outside also.

"Yeah. We'll probably be stuck here for some time," with a slight pause, he turned his head to Cid and Barret who were now sleeping in their own beds. "… best not tell those sleepyheads or else we'll never be able to sleep with their racket."

Vincent gave out a soft 'heh' to himself at that.

As Red yawned, he stretched out his arms and legs then laid on the ground next to Vincent's feet.

"Talk tomorrow," he finally said as he closed his one eye.

After a few moments, Vincent made his way toward his bed and stared up at the plain ceiling, still deep in thought.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please leave ze review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 'ello 'ello! I ish back with yet another chapter! As you may have noticed, these chapters don't have titles so… please just bare with the plain ol'.. Chapter 1… Chapter 2... and etc. If I made any dinky mistakes, please tell me soz I know what to fix next time when I post another chapter/story. :thumbs up: I might change the genre… :scratches head: … to suspense… maybe.

Disclaimer: FF7 stiiiiilll doesn't belong to me. But, Anna still does. Muahahahaa… ah.

**Eyes of a Demon**

Chapter 2

Cloud sat up from his bed and walked toward the window, staring into the fierce storm. Luckily, they decided to find a place to crash before rain hit them. As he finished inspecting the weather, he made his way across the room and stopped in the middle, looking down at his feet.

'What the heck is bothering me so much?' he thought to himself. '… ah, whatever. It must be all that traveling. I should be fine tomorrow morning.'

As he turned his head towards the window, a tree branch loudly scratched the window.

"Looks like we won't be leaving this place for a while."

And at that, soft knocking on the door was heard. He quickly turned around so that he was facing directly at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Anna."

"What do you want?"

"Uhm… Tifa said that you had the bandages?"

"Wha?"

Then Cloud remembered that he _did_ have the bandages. They were in his pocket. He was going to return them to Tifa, but he had forgotten all about it when he started to act cold to his friends.

He made his way towards the door and opened it as Anna greeted him with her shy side-to-side wave. Cloud then handed the bandages to her.

"Thanks," Anna responded as she looked up into Cloud's Mako colored eyes. "Are you… feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine tomorrow," he replied back as he scratched the back of his head.

Anna smiled slightly.

"Oh, okay. See ya!"

As Anna left Cloud's sight, he watched her run down the hallway and into her room. 'She's so shy,' Cloud thought to himself. 'Maybe hanging out with other people will help her with that. I bet anything Yuffie'll fix that right up.' Just the thought of that made Cloud smile.

* * *

The next morning didn't even _seem _like morning. It was only 8 o'clock and it was still dark outside. The weather had gotten even worse over night. AVALANCHE and Anna met up in the lobby, now dressed in their rain jackets… except Red and Anna.

Yuffie, who was always the most impatient person in the whole bunch, waved her arms around, almost whacking Cid in the face.

"Are we leaving?" she whined.

"No," Cloud said as he faced everyone. "Since we're going to be stuck here for a while…"

"WHAT!" Barret and Cid both exclaimed out loud, cutting Cloud's speech short.

As the two boys continued their quarrel, Red sighed at that then leaned towards Vincent.

"Told you."

"… so, we're going to train out there," Cloud added, causing the expressions on everyone's faces change from 'lalalaaa' to 'what!' (even tho Cid and Barret were already expressing that P)

"Damn! I'd rather torture the squirt than this," Cid mumbled to himself.

Anna, who obviously overheard his loud thoughts, narrowed her turquoise eyes at him.

"Train? In this horrible weather?" Tifa finally said as she pulled the hood of the jacket over her head.

"I'm afraid so," Cloud told her. "But, this'll be… fun?"

"Che. Hardly!" Yuffie blurted out.

"It will! Seriously, I assure you that this'll help us with our upcoming battles."

"How is that fun…" the ninja wondered to herself.

Anna crossed her arms and sighed.

"You guys are so lucky! I wanna do something!"

Cid acked at that and shook her shoulders like crazy.

"Are you nuts? Consider yourself lucky! You have two robotic things to worry about!"

"… don't mention about _those_ again…" growled Anna. She was tired of someone always mentioning her two… "robotic things". Especially Cid.

"We'll be back in an hour," Cloud assured to Anna as everyone made their way out the doors of the hotel.

Anna sighed loudly and sat down at one of the tables that had a newspaper on it. As she stared at the black and white piece of paper for a few moments, she quickly grabbed it and gasped.

"No way!" she squealed to herself. "A Red Moon tonight? Finally!" she paused then sighed. "Not awesome. With this weather… I can't even survive out there with these… 'robotic things' without rusting. I need something to cover them up…"

She quickly looked up and made her way to her room.

'I really hope they don't remember…'

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! End of Chapter 2! Twas a little short. :tilts head: I'll try to make it longer next time. Hope you liked! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Rawr! I finally decided to update this story. :victory pose: Sorry 'bout the long wait. I was workin' on this other FF7 story… and then this story kind of like went… ker-SPLAT. But, I wanna… un… kersplat it so, here I am d- I don't make any sense right now. :cough: Oh! And, thanks for the reviews:hugs:

Disclaimer: FF7 doesn't belong to meee.. only Anna does because I made her up so, HAH. :does more victory poses:

**Eyes of a Demon **  


Chapter 3

Thunder and lightning played in unison as Cloud and company were busy training their butts off in the rain. Just outside the hotel, there was a nearby forest filled with monsters quite unknown to everyone. Odd thing was, not a single person complained about any monsters attacking the village. No one knew why they never attacked, but they didn't want to think of such things.

Meanwhile, deep inside the forest, tree branches fell to the ground as gunshots and slashing noises sounded off in the distance. Several dark figures revealed themselves behind the trees, showing off their true forms as lightning shone over them. A blade twirled around them before their heads got chopped off. A small figure then jumped down from above, revealing Yuffie now holding her shuriken.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed in the darkness.

Two figures suddenly appeared, dodging tree branches that were flying right at them. A huge creature with glowing red eyes growled feriously, throwing more tree branches at its opponents. Lightning struck once again, revealing Cloud and Tifa looking extremely serious. Tifa quickly lunged forward, getting ready for her powerful assault. With Cloud covering her back, he noticed a couple of falling tree branches aiming for his friend.

"WATCH OUT, TIFA!" he yelled.

Stopping in her tracks, the fighter quickly dodged the falling tree branches as it collided onto the ground. The monster they were fighting against sliced more branches, forcing Cloud to dodge them. Cid suddenly appeared behind the monster, twirling his long spear around. He lunged forward, striking the sharp weapon right into the monsters back. Gunshots then sounded off, causing the monster to growl loudly as green liquid squirted everywhere.

"Eeewwww!" Yuffie shrieked.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried out, cautiously looking around for any more opponents. "Let's go already! It's too dangerous here!"

"Fine!" he responded with a nod to his friends.

As they quickly made their way back to the hotel, Cloud paused and turned around before looking up into the dark sky. He narrowed his eyes and said to himself, "This looks familiar… what's out there?"

With those thoughts floating in his mind, he turned and followed his friends.

The door to G47 opened slowly, as a dark shadow of Anna revealed itself inside the room. After finding the light switch, she looked around and spotted the dresser. She opened it and spotted Cid's shirts wrinkled up, followed by his pants. 'Gee, doesn't he ever fold these things?' She said to herself. She closed that drawer and opened up another one, spotting Vincent's stuff. 'Wow, at least he doesn't need to worry about shopping.' Anna grinned. 'This is good.' As she grabbed Vincent's black baggy pants and folded them nicely, she quickly made her way out of the room, only to bump into Barret's big chest and fall flat on her bottom.

"Ow…" was all that came out.

Cid made his way in and folded his arms across his chest.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Uh… eh heh. I was uh… looking for eh… if Yuffie left my… uh…" Anna wasn't very good at these kinds of situations. Lying was not really her option. But she couldn't tell them that she was looking for Vincent's pants. That would sound… really awkward. Anna stood up and made her way out of the room, wanting to hide her embarrassment. Cid scratched his head, noticing that one of the drawers of the dresser was left open.

"Looks like she was digging through your stuff, Vin." He grinned.

Vincent made his way inside and peeked inside the drawer before closing it loudly. He didn't like it when people went through his stuff. Especially little kids. Lately, he hadn't been getting his "alone time." He just wished that he could have his _own_ room like Cloud. Before answering, he made his way towards the window and examined the weather once again.

"I think I know what's been bothering me," he said out loud, even though he didn't mean to.

"Something's been bothering _you_?" Red replied. Vincent turned around and stared at the four legged creature. He hesitated for a few minutes and finally responded,

"… my pants… they're not clean."

At that, everyone stared awkwardly at Vincent. Barret and Cid managed a little snicker. Red narrowed his eyes before backing away. 'Okay… that sounded just… dirty.' Vincent said to himself, mentally whacking himself against a wall for saying something so stupid. After what seemed like forever, he made his way out of the room, leaving his friends with blank expressions on their faces.

* * *

"Hey… do any of you guys have shirts with… long sleeves?" Anna asked Tifa and Yuffie, who were sitting on their beds.

"No, sorry Anna," responded Tifa.

"Why? You wanna hide that robot arm of yours?" the ninja asked.

"There they go with the robot thing!" Anna thought to herself loudly. "Nooo…. I just wanna know."

"Oh, then, no I don't!"

Anna sighed and lied on her stomach. She needed to get things prepared for the Red Moon tonight. It was only 11:34AM, so she had plenty of time to search for her stuff. Red Moon was the time when she would turn into her demon form, turning into a totally different being. Hopefully, she would be able to receive the moon's powerful aura. She needs that to strengthen up their demonic one so she can turn into her demon form whenever she pleases. Hopefully, this will allow her to fight with AVALANCHE. She just needed something to cover up her stinkin' robot parts from the rain if she were to go out alone tonight.

"Gee, it's never going to stop raining…" whined a certain ninja. "It's the storm of the century!" she added with a deep sounding voice of a man.

"It will, hopefully," Tifa assured her, looking out the window.

Anna slowly stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna… go out for a while," she said.

"Not outside!" Tifa exclaimed with a concerned tone in her voice.

"No, just around the place."

At that, she made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Anna sighed loudly and slowly made her way down the hallway. If only she could predict when the Red Moon was coming, she could have prepared for this certain day. The whole thing was driving her bonkers!

"Darn you wretched world! DARNIT!" Anna quickly covered her mouth. "Ah geez," she said quietly. "The heck is wrong with me?" She breathed deeply then exhaled, causing her to cough a lot.

She passed by a nearby window and looked outside. Definitely not looking good. Tree branches have been piling on the ground outside as the wind picked up speed. By the end of the day, these trees will definitely have no branches at all. They'd be like, oversized toothpicks! Anna twitched and walked away from the window.

As thunder sounded off in the distance, the lights of the hotel dimmed for a few seconds. Anna looked up as the lights suddenly die down. The hallway was filled with utter darkness. She looked around and ran down the hallway, oblivious to what she might whack right into. She liked being in the dark, but not as dark as this. It was darker than normal, and that's what freaked her out. As she made her way through the hallway, she bumped into something and fell backwards. (what's with her falling backwards? Really… I just realized that...) Anna slowly looked up into the darkness. Two glowing orbs suddenly appeared and looked down at the girl. Anna backed away from them as they moved closer to her. Not knowing what else to do at the moment, she quickly stood up and ran back down the hallway. But, where was she to go? She couldn't even see her own two hands! Anna managed to hide around a corner. It was silent. Only the sound of her throbbing heart was heard.

"What… the heck… was that?" she panted to herself.

Feeling a little safe at the moment, red orbs suddenly appeared in front of her. Anna gasped and just when she was about to make her escape, a golden claw grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Oh no… what's gonna happen? I'M ONLY A KID FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" she said loudly in her mind.

"Anna?" a calm voice said in the darkness.

Anna blinked and looked up, glowing red eyes now looking down at her. Now that she realized it, the golden claw… red eyes… it could only add up to one thing:

"Vincent!" the girl sighed. She leaned forward, trying to catch her breath. "Ugh… you scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You just started running off."

"Eh heh… I thought you were-" Just then, the lights suddenly flickered on. Anna clenched her fists. "Oh… now it decides to turn back on," she growled.

"… weird." Vincent finally said.

"Weird? Doesn't electricity usually die down when…"

"Not that," the tall figure interrupted, hesitant for a second. "I mean, weird that you just took my clothes before," he lied.

Anna blinked then nervously gave out a soft laugh.

"Oh yeah… eh heh… so eh… you found out?"

"I would think so."

"… you want them back?"

"Yes."

Before Anna could move, Vincent added,

"Is something bothering you?"

Anna shyly hid her arms behind her back and rocked back and forth.

"Oh… uhm… well, you see… I sort of…" 'Urg… I _hate_ it when I'm stuck in this kind of predicament!' "No," she blurted out.

Vincent blinked at that.

"I sense something."

"…"

"…"

"Uh… you know, I'll go get your pants!"

And with that, Anna quickly brushed past Vincent and turned the corner.

* * *

AN: End of Chapter 3. Quite an odd little chapter. :scratches head: Ah well. Some randomness I wanted to stick in there. Hehe… I don't think Vincent would ever say, "My pants… they're not clean…" :falls over: Maybe if he was desperate or something. Hehe… sorry Vincent! Anyways, next chapter coming soon! Please leave ze review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait. I put this story aside for a little too long. So, I decided to work on Chappie 4! Hoorayness! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: FF7 doesn't belong to me… again. Oo;

**Eyes of a Demon**

Chapter 4

Pants… long sleeves… pants… long sleeves. Anna couldn't think of anything else! It was only three in the afternoon, just hours away before the Red Moon would appear… and she wasn't ready at all. If it wasn't for her robot parts, she could just relax… but NO. It just HAD to rain.

'I could get Cid's pants… but who knows where those have been,' Anna thought to herself. 'Barrets' pants are ridiculously huge… Vincent won't let me touch his things thanks to before… the only person left is…'

Cloud. Oh… how she didn't want to ask him for anything. Anna never really talked to the guy that much. And it wouldn't really sound smart if she just asked Cloud to hand his pants over to her. Dirty thoughts floated inside her mind but she managed to shake the thought out as Yuffie shook her shoulders rapidly.

"Helllooooooooo! You in there?" she asked. "Did you hear me?"

"… what?" Anna finally replied. Yuffie sighed at that.

"I said, what's up with you today?"

She hesitated. "Nothing's wrong."

"Yes, there is!"

"No, there isn't."

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh."

"… gee, you're not fun."

"I don't feel like talking right now."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out and left the room, leaving Anna by herself. Tifa had left the room to check up on Cloud an hour ago. Maybe she was trying to ask Cloud about what was wrong before. 'What could possibly take Tifa so long?' Anna thought. 'Hopefully they weren't doing anything else," she sighed at that.

The door slowly opened, making Anna tilt her head back. Vincent entered the room without a sound, showing off his all time famous blank stare. Anna fell back, still looking at him. (there she goes again. :grunts: )

"… hi?" she finally said.

"Hi."

"… something you need?"

"No."

"… ookkaaayy…"

Vincent leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "Something's been bothering me lately. I think you're responsible for it."

Anna quickly sat up and faced him. "I know! The pants… it's nothing personal or anyth-"

"That's not it," he interrupted. "I sense an aura coming from you."

Anna perked up and scratched her head. "So… you think I'm the source or something?" she asked stupidly.

"I would think so, yes."

The girl hesitated for a moment. "Look, I think you must be sensing the wrong person. How can I possibly have the aura? I've been with you guys for some time, and _now_ you're sensing this? I think Tifa's shampoo must be getting to you."

'She has a point,' Vincent admitted to himself. Just today, out of everyday had been with AVALANCHE, why was he sensing such a thing now? Vincent turned away with those thoughts piled up in his mind and headed out the door.

"Excuse me," he said before turning the corner.

After a few moments, Anna gave out a loud sigh of relief. "That was TOO close…"

She stood up and headed out the door, cautiously examining the long hallways, making sure no one was seen. She finally emerged out from the room and made her way toward Cloud's room. There was still a little issue about the pants. How the heck was she going to deal with this one? How can she say it? 'Oh, hey, I just like to let you know that your pants are looking fine! Can I have one?' Anna paused and shook that stupid thought out. 'Hey… can I have your pants?' She stuck her tongue out at that and groaned.

"This isn't going to be easy…"

Finally, she made it in front of Cloud's room. Hesitant for a second, she finally knocked on the door really fast. No answer. She tried knocking the door a little louder, even though she didn't want to. The door suddenly creaked open. Anna gulped and peeked her head in, only to be greeted by the darkness of the room. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better view of the room and finally came to the conclusion that no one was there.

"Guh… this is _so_ my lucky day," she sighed and made her way into Cloud's room. "I better find it fast before he comes back."

After flicking the lights on, she managed to find Cloud's pants in one of the drawers.

"… how about…"

She searched through more of the drawers before finding a long sleeved shirt. (… he _had_ one… eh heh) Anna grinned, closed the drawers, turned the lights off and quickly made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'Sorry, Cloud,' Anna sighed. 'But it's just for one day! I promise I'll pay you back.'

* * *

"You still won't tell me what's wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

Tifa and Cloud were having such a lovely conversation down in the hotel lobby. (ehhehe…) Tifa had tried almost anything to get him to tell her what was wrong. Even bribery didn't work. Tough guy. She leaned forward, attempting to see Cloud's face, but he seemed to notice as he turned away. The girl shrugged and leaned back on the chair, now staring at the back of her friend's head.

"Is it something we did?" she finally asked Cloud. He didn't respond. "Is it something bad?"

Cloud turned his head to Tifa with a blank expression on his face. He sighed then faced her.

"I don't even know what's been bothering me… I guess… I sense something's going to happen. Something… bad."

Tifa tilted her head over to the right. "Well, nothing happened…so…"

"That's right," he interrupted. "Not _now_. But, soon. I have this feeling that I've sense this before…"

The fighter bowed her head, then picked it up before placing her hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

"Don't worry, whatever it is… we'll be there to take it down."

Cloud smiled. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the lights died down once again. The room was now filled with total darkness, worse than before. The two couple quickly stood up and examined the area. People from the other rooms rushed down, carrying their belongings.

"I want out of here!" a woman shrieked to her husband.

"But, we can't go out there!" another one exclaimed.

"This place is haunted!"

"Oh, be quiet! There's a storm going on out there… what do you expect?"

As the frightened crowd started to take form, Tifa and Cloud decided to head upstairs to check on everyone. At least they knew _some_ people who weren't afraid of the lights dying down.

* * *

A/N:  End of Chapter 4! Meh, kind of short. And, for some reason… this story is sounding like the other one I have… :thinks: Meh. Crazy world. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed and please leave ze review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whoo! Chapter 5 is finally up and running! Geez, took me long enough. :grunts: Sorry 'bout the long wait. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anna belongs to me BUT FF7 doesn't.

**Eyes of a Demon**

Chapter 5

"EEP! THE LIGHTS ARE GONE AGAIN!" Yuffie shrieked as she hid underneath the covers of the bed. "WHEN'S THIS STORM GOING TO BE OVEERR!"

"Calm down! You don't see us panicking over something-" Red stopped as the sound of thunder played in the back, sending down chills down his spine. He fidgeted for a few seconds then returned to normal.

"Nice one, dog boy," Cid grinned, moving his newspaper closer to him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left Anna in the room alone…" Yuffie said to no one in particular. "…she's probably scared and worried… no place to go a-"

"Be quiet, foo'!" yelled a really pissed off Barret. "All you do is complain complain complain! Everythin'll be awight!"

"I'm not complaining… I'm worrying!"

Lightning illuminated the room as thunder cued off once again. The scared ninja squirmed around on the bed, tugging on the blanket tightly as if someone wanted to just rip it out of her hands. Barret couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. It was just a blackout for pete's sake. Vincent, who had been sitting near the window (yet again…) stood up and made his way across the room to his bed. Cid, who had been trying to read his newspaper for quite some time, pulled it closer to him and squinted, in attempt to get a better view of the small letters. He gave out a soft laugh as he moved the paper away from him. The frightened ninja managed to peek her head out from the covers and looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"…I can't read the rest of the paper."

Yuffie moaned and threw a pillow at his head. "Of course you can't! It's dark!"

"Ahha, that's where you're wrong," he sat up. "I managed to spot some important information about this crappy weather." He paused, waiting for someone to answer. When no one did, he continued, "It has something to do with the 'Red Moon.' It happens every… what? Fifty… sixty-years?"

"And… now you didn't know about that?" Red spoke up.

"Hey, I haven't read anything about some stupid red colored moon before!"

"Red Moon, huh?" Yuffie said as she made her way out of the tangled blankets. "Isn't that when demons take on their full form or something?"

"Watcha' talkin' 'bout, girl?" Barret asked.

"I've heard stories… but, I never understood what it really does."

"It's something that all demons go through," Vincent said through the darkness. "The Red Moon is like a source of demonic power for demons you can say. They await that time to strengthen their aura's in order to become stronger. But, for those who are _half_ demons, who take the form of a human, can now easily transform into their full demon forms without waiting for another fifty to sixty-years."

"Tch. But why would they want to?" Cid grunted.

"I don't know."

Gee, you know a lot about this Red Moon thing," Yuffie suddenly spoke up, who seemed to be calmer than before.

"…"

"Are you gonna go through it?"

"…I'm not a demon."

"What about your-"

"I wasn't born a demon to begin with."

"How about when that H-"

Vincent immediately covered the girl's mouth tightly with his right hand, resisting the urge to slice her neck with his claw on the other. Silence filled the air for a few awkward moments before the light flickered back on. Yuffie swiped Vincent's hand away and happily stood up, stretching her arms out to her sides.

"Hooray! The lights came back!" At that, the lights died down once again. Yuffie looked around and plopped her arms back to her sides. "DAMNIT!"

"Stupid shitty lights!" Cid angerly yelled at the lights as if they just insulted him.

Red XIII came up next to him and wagged his brightly lit tail back and forth to his face. Cid crossed his arms and lied backwards on the bed.

"I almost forgot about your portable flashlight there, Red!" The ninja happily said as she patted Red on the head. He shook it off and lied on the ground.

At that moment, knocking on the door was heard. The girl quickly hid underneath the blankets and shivered in fear. Red sighed, got up and headed towards the door before asking, "Who's there?"

"Us! Tifa, Cloud and Anna!" Tifa responded.

Red gestured for Barret to open the door, obviously he couldn't due to his lack of opposable thumbs. As soon as Barret opened the door, a bright light shone in, practically blinding everyone. Tifa, Cloud and Anna walked in, obviously holding up flashlights. Cloud's Mako-blue eyes examined the room, making sure everyone was present. He tilted his head and walked over to the big lump on the bed. He took off the blanket, revealing Yuffie sitting upright.

"Everyone all right in here?" he asked as his friends nodded. "Good." He turned towards Cid and asked, "Any news if the weather will pick up?"

Cid picked up his newspaper and examined it before handing it over to him.

Cloud widened his eyes and looked up, staring out into the raging storm. "The Red Moon," he whispered to himself, "That's what… where have I heard that before?" Anna practically choked under her breath and slowly looked at Cloud's shocked expression on his face. Being lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that everyone was staring blankly at him.

"Hey, you awight there?" Barret cautiously asked, trying not to surprise their leader.

Cloud shook his head around then scratched it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I want everyone to be on their guard tonight."

Everyone nodded at that.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 5! … it was short… but, I wanted the next chapter to tie in with the other part that I worked on. So it wouldn't… seem awkward when you- OKAY! Hehe, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me how you thought of it! 


End file.
